Time for a Change
by Romantic Dragon
Summary: Just a little one-shot of the Sesskag pairing. Bad summary, oh well, just read it...Please!


_Hey everyone! I decided to try a one-shot this time. I am still working on my other stories but I think I will be discontinuing Only Friends. Anyway please read and review. I'm sorry if any of the characters seem out of character, especially Sesshomaru._

"_..." Indicates talking_

'_...' Indicates thoughts_

_0o0o0 Indicates a scene change_

**

* * *

Time for a Change**

**Kagome's POV**

I was standing in a clearing waiting for my weekly meeting with Sesshomaru.

I guess you could say that we were going out. Inuyasha was with Kikyo now, and she joined our shard hunting group, but I don't care. I no longer love Inuyasha, but he will always be my friend.

Naraku has been defeated, but Kohaku was killed during the final battle. Sango was devastated. We have three shards left to collect since we have the ones Naraku once possessed. One shard we have yet to find, but Koga has the other tow. I don't want to take them away from him, but it has to be done. I just hope I still have his friendship when this is over.

Anyway, back to me and Sesshomaru. Things have changed between us. Sometime after Kikyo joined the group we started meeting and talking. We enjoyed each other's company, or at least I enjoyed his. We have much in common and connect very well.

After the eighth, or so meeting I realized I no longer loved Inuyasha, but had fallen for his brother. He knows I love him and I know he loves me.

I haven't figured out how our relationship will work when the shard hunt is over. Inuyasha still doesn't know of our growing relationship and we plan to keep it that way for as long as possible, but I hate being apart from him and I know he feels the same. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to tell Inuyasha.

**Normal POV**

Since Kagome was contemplating whether or not to tell Inuyasha, she failed to notice that Sesshomaru had arrived.

"Kagome" He said to get her attention. And it did because she jumped to feet in the air at the sound of his voice.

"Sesshomaru! When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago." He said stepping closer to Kagome, and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry I was thinking." She apologized.

"That much was apparent. What about?"

Kaogme sighed, "I don't want us to have to keep meeting like this. In secret I mean. I want the others to know and you and I. I want you to join our group. I can't keep doing this, I want to be with you, not have to hide or relationship like it's wrong."

"I know it is hard. I don't like being separated from you either, but do you really think that telling that half-breed is wise." He walked forward and embraced her, and she welcomed it completely. This was becoming to much.

"No, but I would rather he know. I think he already suspects something because I disappear every so often, so it shouldn't be that much of a shock to him."

"If you wish to tell him that much than you can, but it should wait. For now I want be with you alone." Sesshomaru said while sinking to the ground with Kagome in his arms.

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Kagome. After a few seconds he asked for more when he licked her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. She gave it to him willingly. After a few minutes they, reluctantly, broke away for much needed air.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." Kagome said, resting her head on his chest.

"As I you. Now get some sleep we have a busy day tomorrow." He said, tightening his arms around her thin frame.

They fell asleep in the clearing with Kagome's head resting on his shoulder and him holding her tight.

**Next Morning**

Kagome woke up first to see the sun just beginning to rise over the tree tops. She felt something shift behind her and turned her head to see Sesshomaru sleeping contentedly behind her with his arms wrapped around her middle, preventing too much movement on her part.

She turned around enough to get one arm free. She reached out and touched her hand to his face. She traced the crescent moon on his forehead that showed his royalty, then the double stripes on either side of his face. Next she traced over his eyebrows and down his nose until she reached his lips. Just looking at them made her want to feel their soft warmth again. She didn't notice, but she had to begun moving closer to him, eyes still on his lips. She had placed her lips on his when his eyelids shot open revealing startled golden eyes.

Kagome noticed this and immediately stopped kissing him. It wasn't that she didn't like kissing him it was just that she was embarrassed by being caught doing it while he was sleeping.

Sesshomaru chuckled at the blush spreading over her cheeks and bending over, kissing her softly, "good morning love."

"Good morning Sesshomaru." Kagome replied.

"I don't want it to be morning yet."

"Why?"

"Because we have to go tell Inuyasha about us."

"We don't have to tell that foolish half-breed anything." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome sighed, "I know we don't have to, but I want him to know."

"Then why is it such a big deal?" He asked confused by her mixed feelings.

"Because I know he will blow it way out of proportion."

"It'll be fine." He said giving her a quick kiss then getting up.

**0o0o0**

"Where is she this time?" Inuyasha growled to know one in particular. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kikyo, and Kirara were sitting on one side of the fire, they had started to cook breakfast with, eating, and Inuyasha was pacing on the other side. Already having finished his food.

"What's the big deal Inuyasha? You aren't worried about her are you?" Miroku asked, giving him a suggesting look.

Inuyasha stopped pacing, "no it's nothing like that. It-it's just that we have to get going and find the last shard." He said, thinking that he convinced them, when in truth they knew that Kagome was still his friend even though he had Kikyo. They just liked teasing him.

"Inuyasha, quit pacing. It isn't going to bring Kagome back any sooner." Kikyo said.

"Feh."

Then Kagome emerged from the forest. Every one, except Kikyo, got up and went to greet her until they saw who was following her, and then they all got into battle stances.

"What do you want, Sessomaru?" Sango asked, worried about her friend.

"Guys, I kinda have some somewhat shocking news for you all." Kagome started kind of nervously.

When no said anything she continued. "You know how I have been going out periodically at night and not coming back until morning for a while now?" Everyone nodded. "Well I went because I was meeting with Sesshomaru."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Please let me finish, Inuyasha."

"Hn"

"I have been going to meet him because...Ilovehimandhelovesme." Kagome said the last part fast hoping that no one caught what she said, but they did.

Surprisingly no one said anything. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were just staring at her with their mouths hitting the floor. Kikyo looked impassive, as usual. And then there was Inuyasha. Lets just say he looked like a bomb ready to explode.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled, "when did this happen? How can you be in love with this emotionless jerk?"

"He is not like that, and what do you care, you have Kikyo." Kagome yelled back.

He was silent after that. "I don't care what you think about it, but Sesshomaru is joining us to find the last shard."

After many more moments of silence and staring people started to move again. Sango was the first to speak to Kagome, "Kagome, would you like to go take a bath?"

"Sure, Sango."

**0o0o0**

When they got in the hot spring she started to talk.

"Kagome, what has happened between you and him?" She asked. Kagome knew that question was coming, but she didn't really know the answer herself.

"I don't know, Sango." Kagome started. "We started seeing each other periodically, at night and we talked and got to know each other. When you get to know him he really isn't the cold-hearted demon everyone thinks he is. After a few weeks I confessed my feelings for him and he returned them. Then just last night I decided that it was time that you guys knew about us."

"Well, if your happy with him then I'm happy for the both of you." She said.

"Thank you so much, Sango." Kagome said. "You don't know how much that means to me. I just hope the others see it that way too."

**0o0o0**

"What the hell is the deal with you two?" Inuyasha questioned Sesshomaru as soon as the girls were out of hearing range.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, instead he went to the nearest tree and sat under it. Soon he was joined by Shippo, who appeared to want to talk to him.

Shippo climbed on his lap and stared up at him. "You better take care of Kagome, I don't want her to be hurt again like what Inuyasha did."

"Do not worry, kit. I will never harm your mother intentionally." He said, his voice softening a bit like when he is around Rin. (A/N He must have a soft spot for kids, ne? )

That was the only thing said until the girls came back. Inuyasha had retreated up to a tree, Miroku was sitting against a boulder, not doing much of anything, Kikyo was sitting under the tree Inuyasha was in, Kirara was with Miroku, and Shippo was still sitting on Sesshomaru's lap where he was sitting under a tree.

When the girls came back they looked around and saw everyone sitting around, silently.

"Um guys, did something happen when we were gone?" Kagome asked.

"No." Miroku said.

"Ok," Kagome said skeptically. "Sango, can you get some water?" "Sure Kagome." Sango said, walking off to the woods. "Miroku, can you get some wood for a fire?" "Of course Kagome-san" Miroku said, walking in the same direction of Sango. A few minutes later you could here a slap.

Kagome went over to the tree where Sesshomaru was sitting to get her backpack. It had been left there the previous night before she left to see Sesshomaru. She got out her cooking supplies that included: a pot, forks, and seven cups of Ramon.

They ate dinner in silence and then went to sleep. Inuyasha was actually on the ground for once, but that was because Kikyo was sleeping with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist. Miroku and Sango were sitting opposite of Inuyasha and Kikyo. They were close, but Sango was still at a safe distance form Miroku. Sesshomaru was sitting against the same tree as earlier with Kagome sitting in his lap, head resting on his chest. Shippo was cuddled up beside them.

_

* * *

Ok that was my first one-shot. I'm not sure if I want to continue it because it does sort of cut off. Please review and tell me what you think._

_Ja Ne_


End file.
